Party
by LibraHorse
Summary: This story takes place after the Final Battle. This is sort of a summary of what happened during that battle, and how everyone has been dealing with the aftermath. Oneshot.


_A/N: This was a challenge for my LiveJournal community that I belong to. Not really my style, but it was nice to write something a little more serious for a change. _

It was meant to be a party, and there were certainly all of the necessary trimmings and accessories for one. The Auror Headquarters was packed with people, all gathered to celebrate the downfall of Lord Voldemort. House-elfs were scattered throughout the crowd, passing out food and drinks as soft music played through the speakers. They tried their best to appease the crowd, but they could not give out what was truly desired. Quiet whispers filled the room as the Final Battle was recounted over and over again. Pictures of those lost to the cause adorned the walls, looking out of place as they waved cheerily to the pack of wizards and witches. Suddenly, the door to the room creaked open, and the whispers came to a stop. A man stood in the doorway and surveyed the crowd warily. He was hard to recognize at first, wearing a heavy black cloak that was almost reminiscent of the old Death Eater uniforms. A house-elf scurried up to him and held up a goblet filled with wine.

"Thanks, Dobby," whispered Harry hoarsely as he took the offered goblet. His eyes filled up with tears as his hands grasped the stem. Looking up, he saw that everyone was watching him, looking for some sign of how to continue with a hero in their midst. Harry raised his goblet high above the crowd, "To Albus Dumbledore, who risked everything for his students," he intoned, but did not drink. His arm remained high as he continued.

"To Sirius Black, who died at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, through my mistakes. To Madam Bones, who fought like the hero she was." he intoned, inclining towards each portrait in turn. The others, catching on, raised their goblets in respect. Gaining steam, Harry pressed on. "To Peter Pettigrew, who repaid his debt by sacrificing his life to capture the Horecrux Nagini." Some scoffed and scowled at this toast, the most obvious of these expressions belonging to Alastor Moody, who was leaning on his walking stick more heavily than ever. Leaning in towards Tonks, who had taken to helping the wizard in his declining years, he muttered, "That was only an accident that turned in his favor, the lazy scoundrel." Ignoring those opposed to this particular toast, Harry persisted, his voice beginning to give way.

"To Remus Lupin, last of the Marauders, who managed to bring down Fenrir Greyback with him in a transformed battle. To Molly Weasley, a second mother to myself and many others, who joined her brothers by dying for her children, as my parents did for me. To Arthur Weasley, who decided that he could not handle a life without his true love." Harry glanced across the room and locked eyes with Ginny, whose eyes were now as full as the glass in her hands. Not far away, he could see Ron wobbling with an unsteadiness that, for once, did not have to do with the whiskey in his cup. Steadying his voice, Harry continued.

"To Percy Weasley, who was lucky enough to return to his family before he was tortured to death by Lord Voldemort himself." There were many involuntary gasps and shivers at the mention of this name, and blood-red wine spilled over the edge of many goblets and stained the once-white carpet of the Headquarters.

Harry continued, "To Gabrielle Delacour, who died at the hands of Gregory Goyle during the tragic Death Eater attack on France. To Minerva McGonagall, who was tragically murdered when she refused to divulge crucial information to the Death Eaters. To—" Overcome with emotion, Harry stopped short. Taking a deep breath, he found his voice once more.

"To Severus—" breaking off once more, Harry surveyed the crowd. Many wore looks of utter disbelief at the toast of a former Death Eater. Others looked positively outraged at the mention of the monster who had murdered their leader. Starting over, Harry said, in a much stronger voice this time, "To Severus Snape, who was convicted of the murder of Albus Dumbledore. To Severus Snape, who, under Dumbledore's own wishes, murdered his beloved friend and colleague so that he could infiltrate the reign of Voldemort from the inside, at his own expense." Finally finished, Harry drank deeply from his glass, almost emptying it in one go. At last, he had managed to divulge the secret that had been burning within him for so long. Finally, everyone knew the truth. His job done, Harry waited in silence as his friends absorbed this information. Some were shocked, some disbelieving, and others relieved. Nobody quite knew how to continue with this new knowledge out in the open, knowing that they had all condemned and shunned this man, knowing that they were all partially to blame.

Standing nearest to the wall, Hermione turned toward it, knowing what should be done. With a slight flick of her wand, Snape's picture appeared out of thin air and hung with the rest, where it truly belonged. Resting her hands on her swollen belly, Hermione smiled a small smile of relief. Ron approached his wife and gently grasped her hands as the tears that he had managed to restrain so far poured down his cheeks. He let out several strangled sobs as Hermione wound her arms around him as tightly as the new life inside of her would allow, whispering soft words of comfort in his ear. Feeling rather awkward, almost like when the two had first started dating, Harry turned around and looked over the wall. A single tear escaped his eyelid and made a mad dash for the carpeting as the pictures waved back at him.

Slowly, but steadily, Mad-Eye Moody approached Harry, the _thump-thumps_ of his cane and leg working in harmony. Patting the younger man on the shoulder, he gruffly admitted, "That was one hell of a toast, Potter." Smiling at the praise, Harry acknowledged his thanks with a slight nod of his head. Suddenly, a thought struck him.

"Professor Moody?" he asked, hesitating slightly. "Do you reckon that you still have that picture of the old Order lying around.anywhere?" Tilting back his head, Moody thought for a while. "You know, Potter, I just might." Raising his wand, the elder man shouted "Accio Picture!" Somewhat startled, everyone turned their heads, and many ducked as the picture came zooming down a staircase and into the room. With another slight flick of the wrist, the picture magically affixed itself to the wall, directly under Snape's picture. Feeling a great sense of closure, Harry turned around, managing a small smile.

"Come on, everybody. It's a party, right?"


End file.
